


Promise underneath the peach blossoms

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient China, M/M, threekingdoms!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Getting a marrriage arranged by his father is something he had expected since he has been young. Sehun is the third son of the emperor of Shuhan and therefore perfect for establishing and strengthening political ties. He isn't exactly happy about this, but when his future husband turns out to be the prince of Wei - the very boy he had grown close to 2 years ago, but had sadly lost contact with - he thinks that it can't be that bad. Sehun gets thrown into a new life, a new court that watches his every step and if that isn't enough... his old friend and now husband doesn't seem to remember him and their time spent in Shuhan at all.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Promise underneath the peach blossoms  
> Pairing: Kai/Sehun (+other sidepairings)  
> Ticket-No.: 33  
> Rating: R (NC-17 for later chapters)  
> Words: ~9.5k for now (in total 50k +)  
> Eras: Ancient China - Three Kingdoms Period  
> Warnings: Inaccurate description of a historical era, language, sexual content (later)
> 
> A/N: Dear prompter! I bet this is everything you never wanted it to be, so I apologise. This fic has turned into a monster...  
> I am currently at around 27k in my word document but I have decided not to hand in everything yet... besides, it's not even finished yet! Please bear with me and thank you for this wonderful prompt! ^^

 

 

 

The red lines intertwined beautifully. They were put neatly together, telling everyone exactly who had been the person to sign this contract with their arrangement. A square framed the personal sigil, barely smudged after it had been stamped.  
Emperor Jongin’s clerks really had outdone themselves with these papers presented in front of him, with every hanzì written in precise strokes. The emperor himself had proven to have a steady grip on his stamp, too. Everything about this contract seemed perfect.

Royal.

Only that there was a blank space left, next to the red sigil of the ruler of Wei and the date that had been added for reference.  
Sehun’s dark eyes wandered over the words again, sucking them in. Turning and twisting them, looking for hidden messages. Looking for the catch as this proposal seemed surreal. Too perfect to be offered to them. But there was nothing, and for a moment the blonde-haired Prince of Shuhan – spanning over the south-western part of the former Han Empire – felt his heart swell in his chest.  
So this was real.  
Jongin truly didn’t intend to harm them with this. And he was inclined to say that he had expected this of the other, yet at the same time he knew that the tensions between their empires called for drastic measures.

Besides, it had already been two years since he had last seen the Prince of Wei. And that had been the only time for them to meet as well.

The constant conflict was putting pressure on all of the provinces, no matter where. After the downfall of the Han dynasty, quarrels had broken out all over the land. Small uprisings had been beaten down by alliances, but almost every Lord of a former Han province tried to gain power. Tried to spread and flourish.  
For the time being they had found something like stability in this time of conflict. Sehun’s father, Emperor Liu had founded the Empire of Shuhan. To the east, stretching along the coast, enclosing the most important port cities for silk, was the Empire of Wu under the lead of the Sun family.  
And then there was Wei. The Empire that unified the provinces of the north, with a few territories to the far west.  
His eyes fell back on the contract in front of him that was to be forged between him and the Emperor of the largest territory – the largest military force.

“Are you okay?” his brother’s voice reached his ears and Sehun tilted his head, looking at Chanyeol who was regarding him with a worried gaze.  
“Our clerks already looked through the contract. It seems like they really mean it. It’s real.”  
“I know. It’s just kind of unbelievable, don’t you think so?” the blonde answered, looking at his brother with a cheeky grin.  
“We are definitely the smaller threat to them. And still, they agreed to our offer. I mean, father’s offer.”

They actually had not expected a reply, much less a positive one.  
But Wei had agreed. And now they had to follow through with their initial plan. Sehun was to marry into the royal family of Wei. And not just anyone – he was to marry the emperor himself.  
“We can only assume that it is because you and the Prince met before.” Chanyeol offered, smiling gently.  
“You got along well, right? So, he must have talked to the council about it and make them agree.”

Sehun nodded.  
“I guess. My charms are usually hard to ignore” he chuckled but he only got an eyeroll in return.  
“Don’t remind father about it though. You know he still has nightmares about that time.”

Sehun waved his hand dismissively.  
“I know. I don’t want to be scolded again anyway. It has been two years.”  
It had.  
Since he had met the other, back in then. In the fourth month after the winter solstice.

“What are you waiting for? You volunteered to be the chosen one.” Chanyeol said overdramatically and stressing the last two words.  
“The youngest, leaving the nest first and _marrying_ before his two brothers. Some brother you are.”  
“Perhaps no one wants to marry you, dear brother. Ever thought of that?”

“Why you!”  
Chanyeol growled, raising his fist in a mock attempt to hit the other, but Sehun only snickered despite flinching. It was a natural reaction. Besides, Chanyeol’s punches really hurt – he knew that first hand. Or first fist.  
“I have a proposal of a foreign Emperor right in front of me. Think again, Chanyeol-ge.” He snickered and finally pushed all doubts aside. He took his own personal insignia, dipped it into the red ink and then pressed the stamp onto the parchment.  
And with that their contract was sealed. Which kind of meant that in this very moment the marriage took effect. He was a married man right now and high consort to the emperor of Wei.  
A foreign country he had not visited before.

Change was coming, but Sehun was willing to accept it. For the sake of their own people, they needed a way to preserve peace. And an arranged marriage had seemed like the most logical conclusion. At least to their council as their ministers had come up with the idea.  
His father had reluctantly agreed, but only after Sehun had volunteered to do it.  
He was the most natural choice.

Sehun had no current lover of his own so there were no hard feelings or feelings of betrayal. As the third and youngest prince he had been spoiled but also educated properly. He knew how to deal with people and how to find the right words to get what he wanted.  
The blonde could hold his ground in a sword fight, but he wasn’t a warrior like his oldest brother Chanyeol. Nor was he a scholar like his second brother Jongdae.

Basically, he had been the ideal choice for this.

And Sehun had known this. He had expected it, if he was honest, and he really couldn’t find it in him to be mad at his father for this decision. After all, he had offered himself. And on top of that he would finally have a way to contribute to Shuhan’s well-being.  
He couldn’t fight battles like his oldest brother and though he was quite smart, he wasn’t as involved in the court business as his other brother, Jongdae.  
In Wei however, he would be able to influence the future of Shuhan with another prospective. Other possibilities.

It really wasn’t that bad.

“Congratulations.” Chanyeol snickered.  
“You have been married. Too bad that there is no ceremony or anything.”

Sehun just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Drastic times call for drastic measures. I’m already leaving tomorrow though.”  
“So I heard. The messenger said that there will be a returnee coming for you to pick you up should you decide to commit to this.”  
Which he just had.  
“Yeah. So, I guess I should start packing.” Sehun grinned.

“You are actually looking forward to that, huh? You want to see that Prince again. You really did get along well.”  
That was true.  
Sehun had felt as if Jongin had effortlessly become one of the best friends he had ever had. Besides, he owed him still for what had happened two years ago.  
“I guess. It’s been two years, but I hope he still remembers.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at that, crossing his arms over his chest. The dark red colour of his robe really went well with his type. But Sehun was used to see the other wearing armour or at least sturdy vests in the colours of green.  
Shuhan’s colour. Wei tended to choose blue tones, but the blonde hoped that it wasn’t mandatory to be clad in garments of blue the whole time.  
“As if anyone could forget about you and your demanding being.” His brother said, eyebrows raised.  
“In reality, you’re only fleeing this place because we are finally catching on about your manipulative nature.” He snickered and leaned in closer.  
“We know all your tricks by now, my lord high consort of the emperor of Wei.”

Sehun scowled at that.  
Also at the fact that he needed to think about his new title now. He was expected to introduce himself with full titles and honours after all.  
That would take some getting used to.  
“Shut up, will you? And go back to ogling your lieutenant’s bu-“  
“Don’t talk about him like that!” Chanyeol hissed, his fist pounding down on the table, nearly sending Sehun’s cup off the edge.  
There was a look of disbelief on his own face as his gaze fell on his brother. Chanyeol’s brows were knitted and it was clear that the younger had overstepped a line in this moment.  
“Fine, fine. I’m sorry, Chanyeol-ge.”

This seemed to pull the other out of his angry trance.  
His fist unclenched and he pulled it back, resting his palm on his lap instead.  
“No, I’m sorry. Just… don’t bring it up again.”  
“I won’t.”

They fell silent for a moment, before Chanyeol let out a small sigh, accompanied by a smile. He got up and rolled the contract up in Sehun’s stead.  
“I will bring it to father. I meant it. Congratulations. I’m sure you will do great over there.”

Sehun nodded and smiled back.  
Until now, he had been pretty lucky with his life. Things came easy. He was clever and people naturally wanted to protect and spoil him.  
He really couldn’t complain. Not even with an arranged marriage now ahead of him.

_No. You’re already married now, in theory._

If it meant it was with Jongin, then it couldn’t be so bad. They had gotten along well back then and Sehun was convinced that even if love in that kind wouldn’t bloom between them, they could make it work regardless.  
For the future of their people.  
For Wei.  
For Shuhan.

  
❀

The journey took them four days.  
It would have been faster if he had been allowed to ride himself, but the escorts sent by the court of Wei had insisted on him taking the carriage. Which was of course more comfortable for him, but it also slowed them down greatly.  
On horseback, they could have made it to Luoyang, capital of Wei, in three days. But like this they could be grateful that they even arrived at the late evening of the fourth day. The late summer days meant it well with them apparently – just as the astronomers had foreseen it. All three of them saw this marriage set under constellations that spoke of prosperity and progress.

Sehun hadn’t really been sure what to make of that but whatever would come his way he would face it head on. It was his time to let go of everything that he used to know and took for granted.

It was difficult to accept that he wouldn’t receive the usual concern anymore, but he was willing to make that sacrifice. They all had to find their place in the great schemes of the gods above, right?

“Lord Sehun! This way, this way!”  
The blonde turned around, seeing someone in long, blue robes running his way. He was carrying a plate in his hand and held his hat in place with the other. Sehun nearly chuckled at the sight, but he remembered just in time that he was now in foreign territory. That this wasn’t Shuhan anymore and that whatever he did would reflect directly on his land’s reputation.  
So he steeled himself, his face showing not a single emotion.

This mask was necessary. He remembered his tutors saying that over and over again as he tried to learn how to be indifferent in the company of others. If you gave away too much people would use you. If your features betrayed your emotions you were too easy to read and to understand.  
You’d be predictable – something that needed to be avoided at all costs.

A predictable enemy was no enemy at all.

“We are so pleased to welcome you, my lord Sehun. This way please. It’s already late and we have been waiting for your entourage to arrive all evening!” the official claimed, smiling far too brightly for Sehun’s tastes.  
But they were all following rules and rituals. For the court that was the only way to obtain order.

“Then maybe you should have sent better horses.” He deadpanned before setting his feet into motion. He wasn’t a fan of being this unapproachable, but it was better to make it clear from the start that he wouldn’t let anyone pull his leg.  
“This way, you said?”  
The official seemed stunned for a moment, blinking in bewilderment before he nodded, his cheeks slightly red with what Sehun hoped to be embarrassment.  
“Yes, my lord. My name is official Zhang. We apologise for the inconvenience” the male said, before bowing perfectly.  
It seemed like the court of Wei was even more proper than the one of Shuhan.

The blonde let out a sigh at that, but he couldn’t really be mad at this man. It hadn’t been in his power anyway, he guessed.  
“It is fine. Please lead the way Official Zhang.”

The male straightened, offering a small smile, before he turned on his heels and led Sehun inside the palace grounds. The guards stayed outside and would take care of the carriage and, hopefully, drag his luggage in later.  
There was no need for them to bring it right away, but Sehun didn’t want it to get lost, of course. They climbed some stairs that were built out of stone. On every third step was a brazier, lighting up the path that led up to a big wooden gate with two guards in front.  
They immediately made way for them and pushed the heavy doors open, allowing them to step inside the enormous palace complex.  
Lanterns lit every corner of it and Sehun already guessed that he would need weeks to get used to this. The sheer size of the buildings was something else. Shuhan was… more modest. The royal family didn’t want to live in huge mansions or palaces – they wanted to stay close to their people who made them who they were today.

But this…  
Sehun finally understood what his father meant when he had mentioned Emperor Cao, Jongin’s father, was ambitious.

“Don’t worry, my lord” Official Zhang spoke up when he had noticed Sehun’s awe. The blonde had tried to keep it to himself, but he had to admit that he was impressed.  
And on top of that… this kind of belonged to him now.

As the high consort of the current Emperor…  
This was his home. This belonged to him as far as the emperor allowed it.

He had to swallow at this, before getting his composure back in check, nodding to the scholar in front of him.  
“Pardon me, official Zhang. It’s my first time seeing my new home.”  
“I can relate, my lord. The first time I came here I got lost three times on the same day!” he chuckled and Sehun couldn’t help but smile back.  
Yeah…this sure could happen to him as well.  
“But you don’t need to worry about this, my lord. A steward was already assigned to you and your wing. He will show you around and make sure that you feel welcomed.”

And his husband?  
Sehun bit the inside of his cheek. It was still weird to call the other like that. But the contract had been signed and he was officially married now.  
He should get used to that, right?

“After you have settled, you will make your first appearance to the court and to his majesty, Emperor Jongin.”  
The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle at that. No matter how hard he tried to stay nonchalant and serious right now, hearing Jongin – adventurous, curious and warm Jongin – being called Emperor was strange.  
New.

But so was the fact that he was married now to his … friend.  
Their short time together had definitely been too intense to simply call them acquaintances. Especially after what had happened at the end of the elder’s stay in Chengdu…

“Are you well, my lord?”  
He immediately nodded and let his lips form a tight line.  
“Pardon me, official Zhang. We can continue now. I will be at the court’s disposal tomorrow. And at my husband’s.”  
The scholar nodded and then directed them along the path that first lead through a complex of various buildings and facilities that Official Zhang explained to him. Most of them wouldn’t be important for him anyway, but the blonde wanted to memorise everything that he could.  
Luoyang Palace was definitely bigger and more complex than their Chengdu Estate, but he would find a way how to wrap his head around everything.

They passed another gate, the wood painted in green and blue with alternating, convoluted ornaments at the top, that apparently was the entrance to one of the palace gardens.  
“This way. It’s not far anymore, I promise.”  
Sehun shook his head and fell into step behind the scholar.  
“I’m used to more walking than this.”  
At this the scholar looked at him with a confused gaze, but before Sehun could call him out for it did the black-haired official whip around again, walking towards a well-lit building at the other end of the gardens.  
“There we are. I’m sorry for the lack of people around to greet you, my lord. It’s really late and we guessed you’d favour a quiet arrival and an even bigger celebration in the morning.”

Sehun didn’t really have a preference, but he guessed that after the long travel it was for the best to have a night of rest first. He kind of knew that he didn’t look his best in this moment after being on the road for four days straight with no proper facilities to wash.  
“It’s fine this way. Thank you for your consideration.”  
The official nodded, walking up the two wooden steps that needed to be climbed in order to enter the building.  
He knocked two times, and Sehun stepped closer as he waited.  
Inside, one of the lights suddenly started to move, easily discovered through to open windows, and came closer.  
The sliding door opened, revealing a man clad in light green robes, a white, wide trouser beneath with a dark blue sash around his middle. He wore a small hat on his dark brown hair, labelling him as someone from a higher caste.  
He held an oil lamp in his left hand, looking at the both of them with a stern gaze.  
Then his eyes landed on him, seizing him up from head to toe. Sehun rose a brow at that, not really sure what to make of that.  
He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the other to make a move. Who was this guy even?

And who did he think he was looking at?  
A new servant for this household?

Just as in Chengdu, Sehun was sure that the Palace of Wei had an own small household in charge of a building. It was easier to keep track of everything like that.  
Judging by this male’s look he might be in charge of this building – Sehun’s.

“Steward Joonmyeon.” Official Zhang said, bowing slightly.  
“This is his majesty’s high consort. They have just arrived a few moments ago.”  
Sehun stepped up, but didn’t bow. There was no need for him to show respect to this male in aspect of their social standing.  
Especially, when Sehun felt slightly peeved at this guy’s way of seizing him up.  
“Sehun of Shuhan, third in line for the Empire of Shuhan and high consort of his majesty Jongin, Emperor of Wei.”

The way that the male’s mouth dropped open was worth it though, and Sehun decided to let it slide. The steward, Joonmyeon, immediately straightened his back, his eyes widening with every ragged breath he took.  
“I- I apologise my lord. Your highness. I didn’t recognise you…”  
“It is fine. It is our first time to meet, steward Joonmyeon.”

How often had he said these words already today?

The male immediately opened the doors wide, setting light to some more candles and oil lamps inside the building.  
“Come in, my lord. I apologise. I will not show this kind of disrespect ever again.” The male bowed, deeply at that, and Sehun waved his hand dismissively at him before turning to the scholar who had brought him here.  
“Thank you for your help, official Zhang, may the stars be bright for you always.”

Then, offering a small smile, he turned around again and stepped inside his new home.  
Joonmyeon led the way again, explaining about the different rooms and their usage.  
“Some places are still under construction, but you will not even realise it, my lord. The people of Wei are quick and efficient workers, and everyone wants you to feel well at your new home.”

There were lots of decorative objects Sehun could not make sense of, and even more rooms than he had expected.  
He knew that a major part of them were needed for the servants of this household, but it all seemed a little over the top for him.  
“It’s nice. Thank you steward Joonmyeon.”

The blonde was led through another corridor and passed a large door that would lead him to other parts of the palace, according to the brunet next to him, before he finally entered what seemed to be his private quarters.  
Four rooms were assigned to his personal usage for now and he already wondered what he was supposed to do with them.  
Living as a high consort was definitely different than being a prince of a smaller empire.  
His confusion was lifted not shortly after though, when Joonmyeon began to explain about the chambers.  
“Your sleeping chamber can be reached through your first one. We can provide whatever you need, but there is already a writing desk and several pieces of furniture for resting and eating there.”

Several pieces…?  
He narrowed his eyes at that, but was glad to hear that he could apparently order any kind of exterior that he wished for.  
“Your personal bathroom is this way. There will be someone to attend to you at all times, my lord.” The brunet continued, lighting up the oil lamps in Sehun’s first chamber then.  
“This door leads to another room. It can be opened fully at one side to provide a perfect view to the gardens. It’s perfect for welcoming guests and enjoying tea.”

Sehun nodded again.  
He felt as if his head might explode any moment, with the overwhelming flood of information coming his way.  
“Steward Joonmyeon?”  
“Yes, my lord?”  
“Thank you for explaining. I will retreat for tonight. Are there any robes I can change into? It seems like my luggage wasn’t brought here yet.”

The other nodded and opened the door to Sehun’s bedroom.  
“I will introduce the members of your household tomorrow, my lord. For now, let me help you.”

He did.  
And he sincerely hoped that this whole thing here had been a good idea.  
Hoped that upon meeting Jongin and talking to him about this whole mess they got themselves into, they could share a laugh like back in the fourth month, two years ago.

 


	2. TWO

When Sehun opened his eyes the next morning, he nearly shrieked when he realised that this wasn’t his own bedroom. He was in a foreign bed, surrounded by decorative walls that he had never seen before.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest and the young blonde needed a few moments until he realised that he was not in danger.  
In the spur of the moment, his hand had grabbed underneath his pillow where he usually kept his dagger. A weapon that made him feel safer, even if he hadn’t had the need to use it yet.  
Shuhan was a safe place in comparison to others.  
To Wei.

Right.  
He was in the Empire of Wei, in Luoyang, far to the north of Chengdu. For the people of Wei, their capital was considered to be located in one of their southern provinces, but Sehun had never been to any of these places. Yet, to people from Shuhan and Wu, Luoyang lay north as their lands were located south of the big empire he was now a part of.  
The blonde closed his eyes for a moment, labouring his breath and trying to calm down his thundering heart.  
Everything was okay.

Maybe it was the light, he mused. In the dim light of the oil lamps yesterday everything had seemed duller, less rich. With the sunlight streaming in right now that had changed completely. Only now was the young royal able to make out all the different colours used for his room.  
But the colours that dominated were green and blue.

He was thankful for that.

Sehun sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and his temples to find his focus again. His first day. And he needed to impress everyone from the start. Even Jongin, in a way.  
He needed to be sure that he had a friend at his side who would prove to be a valuable ally at this court.  
In private, they could do whatever they wanted then.

He looked forward to that too. Sehun didn’t know yet how they would develop or if they would only be an alliance arranged by the officials and proven through a contract. It would show with time, he guessed.  
The blonde wasn’t appalled by the idea to be with Jongin, not in the slightest.

But first and foremost, he saw a friend in the other. Someone who shared his interests and had been willing to share his mind with him.  
His jokes.

And then, they could see. Sehun hadn’t allowed himself to think more of it back then as he had not really expected to see the elder again. At least not so soon that having feelings for someone that far away, without any correspondence between them, would have been a nice experience for his heart.

But he was here now.

He rose, slipping his feet into some silken shoes provided for him and left the sleeping chamber with a thick coat thrown over his shoulders.  
Until now, he really couldn’t complain. Joonmyeon had proven to be very efficient yesterday and today as well as breakfast was already served in his first chamber.  
“Good morning my lord” said the brunet in a low voice which Sehun was thankful for.  
“How was your first night in your new home?”

“Pleasant. Thank you, steward Joonmyeon.”

It really was different, the blonde thought and let his eyes wander across the room again. Yesterday night had been too hectic and his mind too tired to appreciate anything he had seen. He had been overwhelmed by the amount of input and he still had to admit that this was all a little too much for him, but it didn’t change the fact that everything was of the best quality, made with great skill.

They really meant it, he figured. He was really the high consort of the emperor. And yes, he still kind of doubted that. The curtains caught his attention then while he sat down at the table, waiting for a servant to pour him tea and put together a plate with the food he liked.  
While his bedroom was filled with darker colours, his first chamber was lighter, warmer. The curtains were held in gold and dark red, Sehuns’ favourite combination. Had they known?  
Or was this coincidence?

  
Sehun didn’t know. And for now, he decided to just accept it. There was a chance that they had asked about information from his father about his tastes, but he couldn’t really know. He might just ask in his first letter home though.  
For now, everything was too overwhelming and so new right now that he needed to… come to terms with everything first.  
“I’m very grateful for these luxurious rooms. They will prove useful over the time.”  


“There is no need to thank me, your highness. Our emperor only wants the best for you. The rooms are yours to use however you see fit. If you wish for them to be redecorated, just let someone of the staff know as I mentioned yesterday night.”

It was strange.  
Sehun should be used to this and yet it was still strange to him to be addressed with this much respect. Maybe it was the tone that threw him off. How there was no familiarity between him and his steward, who seemed to be a genuine – but too serious – person.  
He was the youngest son of his father, the current leader of the empire of Shuhan. He was used to getting pampered and followed, cared for.  
And still… Wei was different. They seemed stiff to him, too proper.  
  
Sehun felt out of place here and yet he knew, that this feeling was something he had to overcome eventually. He had only arrived at this place yesterday and perhaps his steward was just too proper. He seemed detached and rather focused on everything being in order by the way he kept checking the arrangements of the furniture, the cups and the way the servants behaved.  
  
But here he was now. Sehun closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled deeply.  
“I will call for you should I require assistance.”  
Joonmyeon nodded to that.  
“Very well. There are several servants assigned to your wing, your majesty. Call on them whenever the need arises. Dinner will be served during ‘You’(hour of the cock, 5-7). We have orders from the emperor to make sure you are feeling well and that you will join him during his dinners.”

That at least made Sehun smile a little bit.

He remembered him. Around the same height as him, tanned skin from his heritage. Sehun remembered a bright smile and silly jokes at late nights when they had shared special brews of rice wine local to Chengdu.  
Jongin had been nice to him, treating him like a friend rather than a political rival or potential ally.  
It was the memory of these two weeks that had caused the youngest heir of Shuhan to agree to this. Back in the fourth month after the winter solstice…  
Political marriage had always been an option for him, seeing as he had two older brothers slimming his chances at leading Shuhan. Not that he wanted that. But people born into privileged houses had to play their part as well.  
Their game was usually a mix of duty and trickery.  
Sehun’s pick was duty.  
And getting married to Jongin hadn’t seemed like a bad deal. He had been nice and they had both shared their idea of a peaceful China, a long period of stability and prosperity after the Han dynasty had fully crumbled.

The sliding doors were pushed shut and Sehun released a deep breath.  
Thinking of Jongin had lifted his spirits.  
He knew he needed to get used to this. To being in a different land, surrounded by political enemies. But he knew what was at stake.  
Sehun knew that he was responsible for their people’s life right now. They were counting on him. Shuhan needed Wei as their ally and not as their enemy and Sehun was the perfect link in the chain.

He needed to make friends fast, Sehun noted. He could only survive here if he had the right friends and if he didn’t embarrass Wei’s emperor in any way.  
The blonde couldn’t show weakness, and at least in this regard he didn’t need to worry. He had perfect control over his face. His tutors had been meticulous in his lessons after all.  
They had probably already guessed that he would be married off someday – they all just didn’t expect it to be to the young emperor of Wei.

Sehun let his eyes wander around the room. There was a small desk with ink stones, parchment and red wax pressed into long cylinders.  
Very good – the blonde had planned to write to his parents and his siblings as often as possible.  
There was another door, partly hidden by the lush hangings of almost see-through, golden fabric that he now pushed aside to find his bedroom.  
The bed was big enough to fit two people and Sehun fought the blush that crept on his cheeks.

He was prepared for that too.  
For now, he needed to change out of his travelling clothes and get into something more fitting should he really get to meet his… husband at dinner.  
His luggage had already been brought here at least and it only took a single, loud word of Sehun to have two servants appear.

Perhaps, Luoyang wasn’t so bad, he mused.

❀

When Sehun entered the rooms in which the emperor seemed to dine however, he could barely stop his face from falling.  
Jongin was there – the blonde immediately recognised him. The raven locks, the dark brown eyes and the tanned skin. Plump lips.  
Only that there was no smile seen on his face. Instead, his lips were pulled into a thin line as one of the ministers – as Sehun guessed, judging by his clothing – explained how the people in Wu payed more taxes on grain and were still happy.  
The heir of Shuhan growled lowly in the back of his throat.  
He was no fan of these kinds of people. His family rose with the help of the very peasants and farmers this male wanted to exploit.  
The blonde didn’t support anything like that. Maybe he could talk to Jongin… his husband about it. He stepped forward and all eyes turned on him.  
Just Jongin’s face remained impassive as he seized him up from head to toe.  
Sehun swallowed.

This… was definitely not what he had expected. Not after their first – and last – encounter back in Chengdu. The royal, back then still a prince, had promised that they would see each other again and hopefully with their countries not at war.  
That was the case now.  
But Jongin… didn’t seem very happy about his presence. He didn’t even look like he appreciated it.

Sehun stayed mum for a long moment. Their gazes met and though the younger hoped to see something there, anything that spoke of a warm welcome… he found nothing.  
It was only thanks to the attending minister who cleared his throat that the blonde remembered where he was. And what he was supposed to be doing.  
He immediately fell to his knees, bowing deeply.  
“My lord” he whispered “You honour me with having me as your high consort. I… I am sure that this union with me and with Shuhan will please you, my lord.”

Silence settled over them and Sehun ground his teeth together as he rethought his words, hating the fact that he had hesitated for even the shortest moment.  
Even if Jongin had wanted to offer him a more personal greeting or different reception, he couldn’t as an official was currently with them.  
That was definitely unfortunate, but the benevolence of the ministers were vital even to the emperor himself.  
Sehun exhaled deeply and fell back into the role of a royal brought up to lead and to command. His features hardened and his heartbeat slowed.  
He could do this.

Finally, after what seemed a whole lifetime Jongin decided to speak.  
“You may rise.”  
And the blonde did so immediately. A servant directed him to the right-hand side of the royal, where a cosy looking cushion had been placed for him.  
He settled, all under the scrutinizing gaze of the minister.  
That was something he was already used to – Shuhan and Wei weren’t that different in this regard. The difference lay more in the way they ruled over the people and their ultimate goals.  
At least that had been the case with Jongin’s father when he had still ruled over these lands.

Sehun hoped that Jongin really meant what he had said back then in Shuhan.

“As I was saying, your majesty, the taxation-“ the minister was cut short by a simple gesture of the emperor who had raised his hand.  
“Enough. This is my husband’s first dinner at his new home. I expect you to understand and behave accordingly.”  
The blonde couldn’t help but smirk slightly at these words. The official looked dejected and obviously unhappy with this but he had to bide the emperor’s every word regardless.  
He fell silent and concentrated on his drink instead. Served him right.  
“My apologies” Jongin said and Sehun met his eyes, happy that there was something… more personal about this now.  
Maybe the other wasn’t that different from him. To survive at court, to be able to command and take charge you either needed to make it or fake it until you make it.  
Sehun was the latter.

His mask of indifference was what had kept him safe from the court officials who always tried to find your weak spot.  
But for now, he placed that mask aside.  
“There is nothing to apologise for.” He said easily, offering a smile.  
“Court business is important. I understand that. My father is the same in this regard.”  
“Still” Jongin insisted and then beckoned the servants over, giving them the signal to bring the food.  
“This is your first time here. Please enjoy the food. If something is not to your liking, we will inform the kitchen crew so they will keep it in mind when preparing meals for you.”

That held a strange tone.  
Sehun should have realised what that entailed, but in that moment he was just really happy that Jongin didn’t seem to have changed that much.  
In the presence of court officials one always had to act different in order to keep one’s face.

“Thank you, my lord. I’m already feeling quite at home.”  
At that, the emperor chuckled and Sehun felt his heart swell. He remembered this sound, this sight.  
“Don’t say that. I am sure you miss home. But there is enough to do that will keep you occupied. Wei is larger than Shuhan in both acres and residents. Take your time to get used to everything.”

Sehun closed his eyes for a moment, before he offered a nod in acknowledgement. The blonde loved the fact that the minister seemed displeased by everything that was currently going on.  
In secrecy, he had sworn to make their lives extra hard when he could.  
They deserved it for all their bickering and their suggestions that only filled their own pockets.

Not that all of them were like that, but the majority worked just like this.

“I will, my lord. I will offer my support wherever it is necessary.”  
“Good. It will be appreciated” Jongin answered and indicated that the talk was over for now as the food arrived and they instead focused on that.

Sehun had a good feeling about this. His previous nauseous feeling had dissipated and he generally thought that once they could talk alone everything would turn out for the better.  
The meal was delicious as well, and the blonde complimented the variety of fish that had been offered. After the minister had excused himself, the black-haired royal rose as well and the younger saw that as his chance to accompany the other – his husband – to a more private place.

The sliding doors opened for him, but before Sehun could catch up and utter his intensions he saw a flash of teal approach the both of them.  
He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wandering over the form of the male that had just appeared in the hallway. There was a bright grin etched on his face, brown locks framing his face that fell past his shoulders.  
This male was pretty, Sehun noted. And meticulously dressed, up to the wisteria flower hair comb that seemed to tame his fringe, holding it in place.  
Such an accessory on a male?  
Sehun had never seen something like this, though he couldn’t help but note that it gave the other guy a certain touch.  
It made him look… classy.  
Expensive.

His breath hitched.

He hadn’t even realised that he had halted in his movements. But right now he couldn’t move. The blonde felt trapped.  
_Expensive_.

He heard rich laughter coming from the elder as he offered his arm to the newcomer who immediately accepted the invitation.  
Fuck.  
Sehun nearly bit his lip. He hadn’t cursed like that in a long time. Not even in his thoughts.  
But as he watched the emperor walk away – with another male at his arm, who unmistakably was his concubine, looking utterly beautiful and just so comfortable with the royal…  
He felt like he saw his world crumble just a bit.

❀

It was stupid.  
Utterly stupid.

Sehun knew that and he still felt upset about it. Why had he even been surprised? Jongin was the ruler of a large empire, bigger than Shuhan even.  
It was obvious, if not even expected, of him to have concubines.  
Multiples of them.

It shouldn’t upset him. It shouldn’t even matter.  
It had been a political marriage from the start and Sehun couldn’t say that he had any feelings for Jongin. Yes, he had been nice, charming even. But that hadn’t caused him to fall in love with the prince of another empire like it had often happened in the tales of the old.  
It wasn’t like he was against the idea – but he knew it would take some time – time spent together – to see if his feelings for the other could intensify to that point.

He should discard any thoughts of concubines and focus on the task at hand. Just because an emperor maintained concubines didn’t mean he would be a bad or not caring husband.  
And still.

It had been two months already and though Sehun had to admit that everyone here treated him with respect until now… things were going utterly wrong.  
He was frequently invited to dine with the royal, but there was almost no instance were no official was present on their table as well.  
To put it simply, he had only had one personal conversation with Jongin in these two months. And that one had been rather brief.  
He had assigned some tasks to him, explained to him that Joonmyeon would help him catch up with the household and provide him with all the documents he needed to read in order to get a good grasp on their status quo in regard to finances and political situation.

And that was it.  
He hadn’t looked for any kind of … physical affection either. Not once had his husband shared the bed with him.  
Not once.  
And as if that hadn’t been enough to make alarm bells ring in the blonde’s head… there was still another matter that had him ground his teeth every damn time he left his chambers.  
It wasn’t like there was no chance at catching Jongin wandering the palace grounds – there were plenty. The real problem was, that he was always, without exception, accompanied by the same brown-haired concubine that had utterly outshone him on day one.  
Taemin.

The emperor’s favourite as they said.

And maybe it was petty jealousy as his tutors would call it, but Sehun felt like this male defrauded him of what was rightfully, lawfully his.  
Sehun’s chance to get closer to the emperor, his own damn husband, and his old friend. It was already hard enough to deal with the fact that the other seemed to have forgotten about their encounter before. But being ignored and pushed back like this…?  
It made him truly upset. Not that he wanted Jongin to just sleep with him – he wasn’t like that. Actually, the thought alone seemed more like a foreign and intangible concept to him.  
But it was what happened in marriages – arranged or not. Both parties had to deal with it – had duties to fulfil – and even Sehun could sometimes accept that.

At least when the wellbeing of his home-country was on the line.

Perhaps he would be able to deal with it should Jongin favour more than one. But this… this felt different. This implied that Taemin, the favourite, had something that he didn’t have.  
And that wasn’t only the emperor’s undivided attention.

Sehun hadn’t even realised that he had crumbled the parchment he had been reading previously. Fortunately, it hadn’t been something important. It was a letter from his brother, so valuable in the emotional sense only. They didn’t talk about much at all and Sehun hadn’t decided yet if he should confide in anyone.  
Could he even?  
Someone from Shuhan would probably be the best choice as this person wasn’t loyal to the emperor of Wei and their laws but to his father’s.  
Too bad he was currently surrounded by the people of Wei only. Joonmyeon proved to be a valuable person, someone he could rely on, but trust?  
On that level?  
It didn’t seem wise.

He sat down on the chair that went with his desk and smoothed out the letter he had previously ruined.  
The blonde needed to keep his mind occupied because otherwise it would go straight back to chin-long hair and over-expensive fabric.  
Wisteria flowers…

Sehun growled.  
He didn’t want to think of Taemin. It wasn’t his concern. Jongin…

He stood up, violently pulling himself from his own thoughts that only brought him more grief than relief. The blonde stepped out of his chambers, walking along the hallway that led to the entrance area of his palace quarters and where he had been led to by Official Zhang on the night of his arrival.  
Joonmyeon always suggested having some tea when the blonde-haired felt out of balance, but though the young male liked the beverage, this was not what he needed right now.  
He crossed through the corridors of the entrance area, throwing open the sliding doors that led outside into the large outdoor area between the different palace quarters. Sehun completely ignored the servants that turned after him. They were none of his concern right now and thanks to his position as high consort no one would dare to stop him anyway.  
He was free to go wherever he pleased.  
Sehun only needed… permission to enter the wing of the emperor. And that despite him being his husband. Kind of laughable, right?  
But this was the way it was.  
There was always a protocol to follow. It had been like this with the Han and it would probably stay like that for a long, long time.  
In order there was stability. And in stability lay progression and prosperity.

Thoughts like this calmed him. They were easy. Sehun also liked to read the works of Kong Qiu, agreeing with most of what he found in his scripts.  
Philosophy was something that he enjoyed and found peace in. Maybe he should ask Joonmyeon to bring him more books revolving around that topic.  
That seemed like something wise to do.  
He arrived at a small pavilion, built near the flower beds of the garden. Joonmyeon had once mentioned that special tea ceremonies were celebrated there.  
Yet, he didn’t feel like drinking tea now. Actually, Sehun felt like breaking something. But no matter how many pebbles he kicked up on his way there, the urge didn’t die down.  
For obvious reasons.

Sehun growled.  
“This is so frustrating” he grumbled and dropped onto one of the benches of the pavilion.  
At least he had fresh air like that. Summer hadn’t fully passed yet and though the new season was approaching fast, it was still more than pleasant outside in Luoyang.  
Chengdu was usually not this lucky.  
They were located further south yes, but there were mountains all around them and it could get quite chilly there in autumn. Regardless, Sehun had loved it. Chengdu was his home and autumn his favourite season.  
The blonde let his head rest against the wooden pillar of the construction and let out a sigh.  
Chengdu…

And then he let out a loud and really cheeky whine.  
“I want to eat original dumplings with some grape wine~~!” he exclaimed to no one in particular, just feeling the need to say it out loud and clear. Huangjiu was good, and much better to digest then baijiu, but he really missed the taste of much softer and sweeter grape wine.  
“And peaches! The ones here taste like water! The people of Shuhan would feel insulted if they knew these things are supposed to be on the same level as our peaches!”

They were terrible.  
The first taste of a peach from this area had nearly made him choke.  
It had been utterly terrible.  
Since then, he hadn’t even dared to touch one again and instead stuck to figs if they had some.

“Peaches here aren’t peaches. Only the ones from Hanzhong area down to Ba should be allowed to be called peaches.”  
Sehun jumped to his feet, his hands automatically grabbing for the dagger that he kept hidden in his sash as he whipped his head around.  
He caught himself after spinning, coming face to face with a tall, black haired male in guardsmen uniform. He had catlike eyes and something about his accent immediately caught Sehun’s attention.  
The blonde narrowed his eyes, his gaze wandering over the male’s form. Yet, it didn’t seem like this guy had any ill intentions. He had a sword firmly bound to his hip, but his stance was open, neither defensive nor readying an attack.  
Sehun relaxed slightly.  
“That’s correct.” He said simply, his face monotone. Whoever this was… even if it seemed like this male was from Shuhan, judging by his way of speaking…  
He was still the high consort of Wei and needed to act accordingly. Even in front of a potential landsman.  
  
No, Sehun chided himself. He needed to start seeing himself as one of the people of Wei. He would… be staying here for the rest of his life after all.

“I assume you were born in Shuhan then, if you can distinguish between an actual peach and a fake one, guardsman?”  
The guy started to nod, a grin on his face. His already small eyes formed crescents and that nearly caused Sehun’s mask to crumble as he felt his own lips curl up.  
Who was this guy?  
“Yes, uhm, my lord. Forgive me, I have never seen you here before. To whom do I owe this pleasure?”  
Well, at least this male had manners.  
He was still a little… out of protocol but Sehun rather enjoyed this between all the stiffness of court.  
“Sehun of Shu, born in Chengdu, high consort of his majesty, emperor Jongin of Wei.”  
The words flowed out of his mouth before he even realised that he had started speaking. He had even practiced that, countless of times, making sure to sound as resolute and confident as possible.

The tall guard’s eyes opened wide and a second later he was already kneeling on the floor, his head bowed.  
“Forgive me, your highness!” he exclaimed, his head touching the floor close to the blonde’s feet.  
“It matters not. You entertained me with your opinion, guard. Rise.”

That was true.  
Hearing about the peaches of Shuhan had immediately caused him to regret accepting all of Wei’s conditions so carelessly. They didn’t want him to bring along any servants. They wanted him to come alone, isolated and without allies.  
But Sehun had other plans.  
Did Jongin even know of the details? Probably not. He had other things to do.

_Like fuck that concubine of his._  
Sehun sneered and pushed the thoughts away again, hating how they clawed at his consciousness, never vanishing fully. They were always there, a constant reminder of him being so out of place here.

“Still. Please accept my apologies… if Royal General Yifan hears of this he will have my head…”  
Sehun quirked a brow at that.  
“Prince Yifan?”  
The guard nodded at that.  
“Yeah. I’m under his command. Most of us are currently assigned to guard duties in the palace and in town. Please… don’t let him know about this, your highness.”  
Prince Yifan.  
His brother-in-law, right? He knew that he had two of them now.  
But he had neither seen Yifan, nor the youngest brother yet. He didn’t even have much knowledge about them, except the fact that they both served the Wei forces on the battlefield.

Maybe another reason why Jongin actually wanted peace? In order to keep his brothers safe? To Sehun that made perfect sense at least.  
“It’s alright. I’ll let it slide as long as you let me complain to you about the peaches they serve here…”  
“Zitao.” The guard finished and bowed his head again in respect.  
“Zitao. You were born in Shu as well, right?” he asked, feeling his heart thunder in his chest. This… he hadn’t realised how much he missed having anyone from home around him.  
He hoped that it was true, but his gut feeling assured him that this was the case.  
Finally, after what seemed like the longest time, the guardsman nodded.  
“True!” he offered.  
“I was born and raised in Hanzhong. I spent some years in Chengdu before I came to Luoyang to join the military forces here a year ago.”

Sehun nodded, excitement swirling in him.  
A year ago the officials of Shu and Wei announced that they would be allies in the future.  
So for many people it had made sense to look for work in the other provinces. That went both ways. And Tao had apparently found a respectable position.  
“I’m glad. I miss Shuhan lots. Maybe there will be a possibility for us to exchange stories of our homes!” the young high consort said, cursing his enthusiasm. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t care less.  
Especially, as Tao nodded a moment later.  
“Of course, your highness! Perhaps even Royal General Yifan wants to join. He loves Shuhan and is a big fan of their wine and woman.” He snickered, and apparently didn’t mind that he was talking to one of Shuhan’s princes about this.  
Sehun indeed didn’t mind though and joined the laughter.  
“Our home does indeed bring forth beautiful daughters, right?”

Tao nodded and straightened his back.  
“And sons. Forgive me my prince, but Emperor Jongin can count himself lucky to have Shuhan’s favourite prince as his husband.”  
At that, Sehun blushed furiously, his cheeks heating up beyond compare. W-what?  
He was completely taken off guard there and had to clear his throat in order to get his composure back in check.  
“The emperor can have anyone he wants as for now, Wei is the greatest force among the warring provinces.” Sehun provided, shrugging his shoulders.  
That much was true.  
But Tao didn’t seem so convinced of that and waved his hands. Was this guy not afraid of anyone listening to their conversation? This part of the garden seemed empty to the untrained eye, but was it really so?  
“Jongin is a good emperor. He governs well for the most part.” The guard started but then shrugged his shoulders “The current stability and power is all thanks to his brothers though. They are the driving force on the battlefield and the ones who inspire the common soldiers. Royal General Yifan is a born leader. He has never lost a battle.”

Sehun had to smirk at that.  
Tao managed to make him feel comfortable so easily. Some people just had this special gift and this male was definitely among them.  
“You speak very highly of this Royal General of yours.” He all but teased, feeling accomplished when Tao started sputtering at that.  
“He is a good leader! A good general. That’s all. He is a very good person.”

The blonde grinned.  
“I guess I will be looking forward to meeting him then, guard Tao.”  
The tall male nodded and bowed his head.  
“I will be heading back and bring him your regards.”

Sehun dismissed the other, feeling much better than before. The voices in his head had calmed down as well. This had been… unexpected. But not at all unwelcomed.

Apparently if Jongin didn’t have the time, he would make himself known to the people around him instead. And he would start with the other’s brother, Prince Yifan.

Sehun couldn’t wait. He felt more confident now, determined to make his own way here and to actually get Jongin’s attention. Get him to talk and ask him why he seemed to have forgotten about their days spent in Chengdu.

He felt stronger.

The blonde sat back down on the bench there, his back resting against the wooden wall of the pavilion. A tea didn’t sound so bad anymore.

❀❀❀


	3. THREE

 

 

 

 

As it turned out, Royal General Yifan seemed really interested in meeting him. It was already on the next morning when Joonmyeon entered his chambers with a small, folded parchment in his hand.  
It bore a seal that he hadn’t seen before but the steward quickly provided the answer for him.

“This is Prince Yifan’s personal insignia.” He pointed to the red symbol and Sehun wondered how that could be.  
He had only talked to Zitao, the guardsman of Hanzhong, yesterday and now he was already holding a message of Yifan in his hands?  
Maybe Zitao was not a normal guardsman. Perhaps he held a special position that Sehun was unaware of.  
It made sense, seeing as the blonde hadn’t really gotten around yet.  
Most of his time he had spent reading up on accounts, money and crops.

At least Jongin trusted him that much and apparently valued his support.

There hadn’t been any complaints yet so the blonde guessed that he was doing a good job. But he had already made up his mind about getting Jongin to talk to him.  
There was the spark of hope in him that the now emperor had simply forgotten about their time. Sehun couldn’t recall if they had even exchanged names – or if they were only introduced with their titles.  
Some people thought that was the only thing important about a person.

Anyway. His interest was piqued with this now.

Did Yifan really want to get to know him?

“Thank you Joonmyeon” he offered the other to sit down but the steward’s eyes only widened.  
“My lord. I could never casually sit with you, the high consort of our emperor!”  
“Nonsense.” The blonde chuckled and pointed towards the cushion again.  
“No one is watching anyway. Who is there to impress by sticking to the etiquette? Kong Qiu says we should treat each other with respect and never fail to improve ourselves.” he grinned.  
Yeah, he loved getting his way.

This was probably one of the things he wouldn’t be able to shake off – even if his priority was Shuhan, the merchants and the peasants just as much as the nobles… he was still a prince.  
“He never said we can’t enjoy ourselves.”  
At that, Joonmyeon finally gave in. The brunet walked over and took a seat on the cushion as suggested.  
“Thank you.”  
Sehun said and then started to unwrap the paper.  
“You can pour yourself some tea. Or eat something. I really don’t mind.” He drawled on as he scanned the first few lines. Then, he looked up.  
“No, I want you to.” He corrected and smirked slightly when Joonmyeon let out a small sigh before taking one of the cups from the middle of the table.  
They were placed there for guests and well, right now his steward was his guest.  
And he seemed to finally comply with what the blonde wanted.  
Good.

Maybe he needed to retort to these measures more often.  
But as long as he got what he wanted then…  
That was okay.  
The people he surrounded himself with should be less stiff – the whole protocol business was something that Sehun supported in state business, but not necessarily in his own household. Order was important.  
For a state, an empire.  
But for his own, measly life?

That seemed completely over the top.

He brought his attention back to the letter and could barely believe his eyes when he read that he was asked to join the other for dinner tonight.  
It was a little strange to read the words the prince had used. Sehun knew that he was actually the second in command.  
Prince Yifan and the third prince had to heed his orders, had to listen to him and to protect him. It was weird.  
Sehun went from being the third born most unimportant prince of Shuhan to the very person that only the emperor himself could order around.

And probably the council – given that the emperor let them have their way.

  
“Joonmyeon.”  
The steward yelped, nearly dropping the porcelain cup he was currently holding.  
“Y-yes, my lord?”  
The blonde just tsk’ed at that. He was really fed up with all of that.  
“When we are alone, just Sehun is fine.”  
“My lord! I could never just-“  
“I want it so.” Sehun interrupted him immediately and caused Joonmyeon to fall silent.  
“Anyway. I want to reply to Prince Yifan. Would you know where to bring it?”  
He couldn’t just assume that the steward knew about the Prince’s whereabouts after all.

The brunet seemed to hesitate for the slightest moment, but then turned his attention to Sehun fully and nodded.  
“By chance I am required near the Prince’s personal rooms later. The wine storage is in the same direction, so it wouldn’t be a problem for me to deliver it personally in your name.”

That sounded good.  
“Very well. Just let him know that I will be there. And that I don’t want to see any peaches.”  
The blonde wanted to test the Prince’s reaction to that.  
If he really was as Zitao described him… he was in for an entertaining evening.

He could only wait and see.  
“I will, my lord.” Joonmyeon bowed, and no matter how hard Sehun stared at him and glowered, the steward wouldn’t correct himself.   
So he could only sigh in defeat, allowing the other to leave at his leisure, which the brunet did a moment later, leaving the high consort to his own thoughts in his chambers.

Slowly but surely, he would find his place here. And with that also find the best way to support both Wei’s and Shu’s interests.  
If only Jongin would…  
Actually spend time with him so they could combine their ideas.  
Tomorrow.  
As he was already set to eat dinner with the prince today, he would seek out Jongin tomorrow.  
Yes.  
He promised himself that.

❀

“So, this is my brother-in-law.”  
Yifan’s voice was a deep one, holding authority but also warmth. It was a good combination, Sehun thought and let the other even hug him briefly as a welcoming gesture.  
“It seems like Zitao did not try to fool me. He didn’t exaggerate your beauty. His words are all true.” the male said, seizing him up from head to toe, his features stern until they bled into softness.

“Y-you must be kidding, Prince Yifan…”   
The blonde was taken aback, mouth hanging open slightly. If he had expected anything at all, he hadn’t expected this.  
It seemed as if soldier Zitao and his general were really alike.  
Perhaps this was why Zitao spoke so highly of him.

“Not at all, dearest brother. Let’s not be too formal with each other. You’re my brother’s husband and so I will see you as my own family. Come in.”  
He showed the blonde the way through the short hallway, before a servant pulled open a sliding door. General Yifan’s way of speaking was a mixture of a warm welcome and command. It fit him and his exterior, the younger mused as he entered as told.  
Various food plates were served on the table in the middle of the room and right there, in the centre, stood a bowl with pink peaches.

Sehun narrowed his eyes, feeling a little annoyed at that, but thought better of it a moment later. Maybe Joonmyeon had simply forgotten to add this detail or had deemed it a bad joke between the two of them.  
Sadly, it hadn’t been a joke.  
Sehun had been dead serious after all.  
However, the prince seemed to have caught his small slip in posture because there was a smirk on his face.  
“Don’t worry. Your steward is not at fault. He dutifully reported to me.”   
The blonde pulled up an eyebrow, bewildered on the one hand and relieved at the other that the prince seemed to accept him so easily.  
Talked so casually with him.

“Sit down first.” Yifan said and Sehun couldn’t help but comply.  
“My personal guard also told me that you prefer the ones from Shuhan.”  
The blonde rolled his eyes at that.  
“The fruits you call peaches here are an insult to the real thing, no offense my brother.”  
“None taken. I know what you mean.” The prince replied and took one of the fruits from the green coloured bowl, biting into it.  
Sehun felt himself swallow. They looked good.  
The flesh so wonderfully creamy in colour like the ones…

His eyes widened.  
“Yes. These are peaches from Hanzhong.” Yifan grinned and nodded towards the fruits. In the blink of an eye, the young high consort had taken one of them and fought all of his urges to just bite into it.  
Instead, he took a careful bite, deciding not to trust this male too much and also minding his manners.  
The small moan of delight that slipped past his lips then was something he couldn’t stop though.

“They really are from Shuhan…”  
“Don’t tell me you took me for a liar, brother?”

Sehun shook his head, the rich taste of the peach still coating his tongue. Nostalgia washed over him, but the feeling was a good one.  
“Of course not, Prince Yifan.”  
Maybe a little. But he didn’t need to know that, right?  
“You have. But that’s alright. Now you know that you can trust my word.” The taller said, finishing up the fruit and disposing of the core into an empty small bowl.  
They both realised that they were actually supposed to have real dinner and not just countless of Shu peaches.  
Though that seemed like a perfect option to Sehun right now.

Maybe another time.  
“You need to tell me how you got a hold of them.” He said instead and that caused the prince to snicker.  
It was strange really. He hadn’t know this male but…  
He had immediately bounded with him, as well as with Zitao over the peaches of his home.  
Jongin too…  
He had loved them.  
Perhaps, Sehun should ask Yifan if he could have one of them and bring it tomorrow.  
“It’s a secret.”  
That… caught Sehun off guard.  
His head spun around, facing the prince who was smirking smugly at him.  
“If I tell you, I won’t get the pleasure of sharing meals with you anymore. I know the tricks.” He says, still grinning at Sehun’s obvious dazzlement.  
“Relax.” He said next “Zitao’s family imports them for me when they can. His mother often travels between Hanzhong and Luoyang to see him and if she can, she brings along a bucket full of these.” He points to the fruits.  
“And I pay her for them. Generously of course, as I might say so.”

“Of course.”  
Sehun said easily, believing the prince though their tone was light.   
“I guess I have to thank you two times then.” The blonde confessed, bowing slightly.  
“Or three times actually.”  
That caused Yifan to tilt his head, questioning gaze directed at him.  
“Why is that, my brother?”  
“Exactly because of that.” Sehun answered before he let his eyes wander over the table. They had finished almost everything and in the bowl was a lone peach left. The very one that the prince of Shuhan wanted to take for Jongin.  
He grabbed it, studying it for a moment.   
This fruit… it had had a huge impact on his life already, no matter how ridiculous that may sound.  
“Your warm welcome, for once.” Sehun grinned.  
“And for treating me like a brother. Speaking casually to me. This surely means a lot to me as someone who is still new to the court of Wei. I’m still trying to fit in – but believe me, brother, I will.”

Yifan only chuckled gleefully at that.  
“You will brother. You will. I know Jongin can be a little slow, but he is a good guy. I’m sure you two will continue to get along well.”

If only.  
Sehun bit the insides of his cheek, hiding his discomfort. Every time someone mentioned the emperor’s name he popped up inside his mind, warm skin, dazzling smile.  
And each time… a certain brunet joined the image a moment later, lacing his arm with his imaginary husband.  
Maddening.

“I am sure.” He says instead, showing a practiced, fake smile.  
No one had ever managed to look behind that mask and he would make sure that it stayed that way.  
“The invitation as well. And the peaches. If you wanted to impress me, Prince Yifan of Wei, then congratulations.”   
His eyes were squeezed into crescents now. He meant these words.  
Sehun was grateful for having this opportunity. He just… tended to word things a little different.  
“You did it.”

They both started to chuckle then before Yifan got up, rounded the table and pulled the blonde up to his feet. In the blink of an eye, Sehun was suddenly caught in a bear hug.  
Something that he really didn’t mind.  
“Very well. I’ll keep it in mind for next time then as well, my brother. Bring my regards to Jongin tonight, I haven’t had the chance to speak with him in a while.”  
Sehun swallowed.  
Tonight?  
Yifan was assuming that they went to bed together. Well, they didn’t. But no one needed to know that. It would reflect badly on him if anyone knew how… bad the situation was.  
That Jongin hadn’t even considered sharing a bed with him, no matter if sex was involved or not. That… hadn’t even been a topic before.  
Sehun’s lips stayed closed. He didn’t want to bring shame to Shuhan.   
“He is a very busy man. Leading an empire and so on.” The blonde joked in order to keep his head from overthinking things.  
“I know, I know. Well, I for my part am glad that he got to take the throne and everything after father’s death. I quite value my life and especially my free time.”  
Sehun nodded, but then quirked an eyebrow.  
“Pardon…?”  
Yifan smirked.  
“Got it right there. I’m the oldest brother. But well, I was born a bastard. Which means I’m the last in line for the throne. Thank the heavens. I can really do without all those ministers watching me.”

Well, Sehun guessed that the prince was right there.  
But he was still a little overwhelmed by what he had learned. Yes, he had picked Yifan to be older but… now everything made sense.  
So Jongin actually was only the second eldest.  
Meaning the third brother was the youngest. Okay.  
“I hope your other brother is as much fun as you.” Sehun joked and Yifan’s face soured at that.  
His heart skipped a beat as the blonde feared to have upset the prince, but then did the taller just shrug his shoulders.  
“Not really. He is more… the serious type. A little distant. Doesn’t talk much, usually. We aren’t really that close.”  
“Ah.”  
Yifan brought him to the door and a servant opened it from the hallway, bowing his head deeply.  
Sehun stepped outside.

“I still hope to meet him.”  
The prince of Wei nodded to that.  
“I’m sure he’ll drop by. Thanks for coming. If you need anything, feel free to contact Zitao or me directly.”

Sehun smiled. It felt good to know that the other had warmed up to him so fast and accepted him into his family.  
“I will.”

❀

The sheets felt smooth and warm around his skin as Sehun opened his eyes. He blinked them open, taking note of his surroundings.  
Sunrays were already filtering through the wooden shutters of the windows, white gold beams of light cutting through the air like dull blades.  
On the small table next to his bed lay the peach he had snatched away from the dinner table yesterday.

Sehun swallowed, pushing back the covers.

He knew what promise he had made with himself yesterday. His hand came up to ruffle his blonde locks, before he smoothed out the silk he wore to sleep.  
A single word was enough to have a young servant boy scuttle in, carrying a dark blue robe and shoes.  
Sehun got up, the night robe falling from his body. He grinned slightly, watching the servant boy losing his composure for a moment as he placed the fresh garments on Sehun’s bed, before gathering the white silk from the floor and folding it up neatly.   
It was placed on the bed as well.

When the high consort was finally properly dressed did the servant smoothen out the bed, picking up everything not needed afterwards.   
Then he was already gone.  
Sehun saw him at least every second day and he still didn’t know this male’s name.  
He should ask for it. The servant had a round face and sharp eyes and he always seemed interested in what the high consort was doing.  
He also noticed the servant staring sometimes, especially when the blonde re-arranged things in his chambers, getting lost in his own ramblings.

Anyway.  
Sehun knew that he was just trying to avoid the inevitable.

Why not face it head-on instead?  
He knew Jongin. Damn, this guy was his husband. There was no reason to be nervous. Everything could be again like it had been two years ago.  
He wouldn’t bring shame to Shuhan, Wei would accept him and everything would turn out well.  
End of story.

  
Sehun focused on his breathing for a moment, concentrating on every inhale and every exhale. He felt his blood pound in his ears, heard it thrum and rush through his body.  
_Stay focused.  
Be patient._  
And everything would come his way.

They had been alone before.  
Back in Chengdu, when it had been him and Jongin wandering the hallways in the middle of the night or sharing peaches on the balcony.  
Or at least, there had been none of his bodyguards around. No soldiers, no ministers. Not that a member of the council would voluntarily travel all the way to Chengdu.  
No, they’d never move their soft-padded feet that far.

The obvious conclusion was that Sehun needed to speak to Jongin alone.  
And this time he needed to open his mouth. Not gape at the other like a fish pulled on land by a fishing rod like when Jongin had given him permission to look into the official papers.  
Had given him tasks.  
And had left again.  
This wouldn’t happen again.  
No.

This time, Sehun would take charge.

❀

Just as he had feared, the whole day didn’t turn out as he had planned.  
Sehun came to the conclusion that, no matter what expectations he had that involved the young emperor, things never progressed or ended like he had imagined them.  
Ever since his bubble burst about re-uniting with a friend everything else had kind of turned out differently as well.  
So he actually shouldn’t be surprised about this.  
And still…  
   
He was.  
The blonde had spent two full hours(*) waiting for an _appointment_ with his husband. Snake and Horse passed tediously and the official in charge of the emperor’s time management had still not budged.  
Sehun figured that he didn’t mind.  
He ordered a servant to bring him food to where he was waiting, not intending to miss his chance. But after the hour of the Horse had passed fully and blending into Sheep, his patience was running thin.

“Minister Han.”  
“Yes, high consort Sehun?”  
“Tell my husband I need to see him now. I waited for an acceptable amount of time and wish to speak to my husband. This instant.”  
“Your highness, the emperor is really busy, I really cannot let you enter unannounced!”  
Sehun grit his teeth together at that.  
“Then, announce me.”  
“The emperor told me that he was very busy and can not- your highness!”

He had had enough.

This whole game of hide and seek, of upholding none existent rules that the ministers made up to entertain themselves were really pissing him off right now.  
The blonde was fed up.  
In the matter of a heartbeat, he had side-stepped the minister and pushed the door open.  
He closed it behind himself just as fast, drowning out the voice of the official who was still rambling on outside.  
His eyes wandered over the walls of the corridor that lay ahead.  
Painted vases decorated every corner, beautiful flowers sticking out of them. Sehun mentally noted to ask Joonmyeon to teach him about the native flowers of the provinces of Wei.  
His feet carried him down the hallway, passing sliding doors to the left and right.  
When he finally arrived in front of the last one, the one he heard some rustling coming from, he stilled.

_Patience.  
Keep your face in check.  
You’ve managed everything until now. And you know Jongin. Everything can be like it was before._

He exhaled.  
His hand grabbed the edge of the wooden frame and pushed the door aside.

The scent of sandalwood incense filled his nose immediately. It was a warm smell, calming. He could see why Jongin had used it. Speaking of him, Sehun found him only a moment later, sprawled out on countless cushions, his hands holding up a scroll.  
Jongin’s eyes scanned over the words written on painted bamboo slips, face grim, lips pulled into a thin line.  
A battle report?

Hopefully not.

And still. Sehun had kind of imagined something else when he had heard Minister Han say ‘busy’. Busy had sounded like being surrounded by court members, listening to their complaints.  
Or coming up with battle strategies, new tax systems or…  
Anything really.  
Not quietly reading like that. Yet, the male seemed so focused that he hadn’t noticed Sehun’s presence yet.  
“Husband.” The blonde said, trying to hide a smirk.

The emperor all but yelped, nearly jumping up from his bed of pillows.

Sehun couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  
Jongin looked… so human. Normal. Like a normal guy, deeply immersed in his readings. Only that the brunet wasn’t just anyone.  
No.  
Sehun was facing the emperor of Wei, the most powerful of the three states, stretching all the way from Shangyong in the south to Xihai in the north west and Daifang in the north east. A flourishing and ever-growing place – and the blonde’s new home.  
He was getting used to that.  
Even with Jongin, his husband, still being distant.  
Yet, he wanted to break this cycle of being ignored and cast aside.

He did not come here to be treated like that.  
Especially not when he knew a different side of the brunet – one that seemed like a far-off memory now.  
A distant dream.

But Sehun knew that it had been reality.

“There you are.” he still grinned and crossed the distance to the elder. He pulled out one of the cushions, using it to sit down comfortably on it.  
“W-what are you doing here?” came the stuttered question. Jongin was gaping at him as if he really couldn’t believe he was here.  
“I wanted to see you of course!” the blonde smiled and crossed his legs.  
Several nuts and fruits were available from the elder’s table, all neatly arranged in porcelain by some servant who was not here at the moment.  
It seemed like the both of them shared a dislike of having too many people around - something that he hadn’t known about the other yet.  
Sehun preferred to be on his own as well.  
Servants had eyes and ears too… and he didn’t want to live in the constant fear of someone giving away what he was doing and saying in private.

Not that he was doing something that was worth telling… but this was a matter of principle. Still, he resisted the urge to help himself to some of those appealing figs.  
He kept his hands to himself and focused back on his husband.  
Jongin looked like someone had ruffled his hair and it made him look really… adorable? If he was even allowed to think that of the emperor of Wei.

“We can… you know. Finally talk like we used to.”  
Sehun smiled at the elder who seemed even more bewildered than before.  
That caused him to pout slightly.  
He was allowed to act cutely in front of his husband, right? Besides… he knew how to get his way. And back home he had learned that being the youngest was already a big plus.  
Everyone dotted at him.  
Everyone saw him as cute and vulnerable. So why not use that? Jongin had been really kind to him as well, two years back.  
Still, the both of them had gotten in quite some trouble as well.  
He shook the fond memories off. It was time to make new ones.  
“How are you doing?” Sehun asked, reaching out and stroking over Jongin’s cheek. However, the other pushed his hand off in the blink of an eye looking mildly offended.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
Jongin’s brows were furrowed and Sehun felt his breath hitch.

What had he done wrong?

“Caring for you. Did I offend you?”  
Because if yes then maybe Jongin should go see his medics. Something was… not right.  
“Oh.” The elder’s features softened though and he nodded a moment later so the blonde reached out again and traced the brunet’s face softly.  
This time, Jongin didn’t push him away.  
He didn’t look like he was enjoying himself either though.

The blonde retreated his hand and the elder’s shoulder’s relaxed again.  
“Forgive me. I’m not a good husband to you.”  
Sehun whispered, fully knowing that this was actually not his doing. But he was trying to get a reaction out of the other, testing the waters.  
“Ah… no, Sehun.”  
Well, at least Jongin remembered his name. It was somehow meant as a joke with himself but his stomach churned at the thought that even after three months… they had barely seen each other.  
Or spoken to each other.  
“I am very busy. All the time. So, I apologise. Feel free to follow your hobbies or pick up new ones.”

The blonde raised his brows at that.  
It seemed… strange.  
Something about the way Jongin treated him was off.  
Was it because he had fallen in love with Taemin and he was only a nuisance?

“Thank you, husband.”  
He bowed his head, feeling rejected.  
“Still. Seeing you would please me more. Maybe we can go back the way it used to be.”  
“Pardon?”  
Sehun chuckled. Memories flooded him.  
“It’s alright. Maybe it’s better we don’t. I have never seen my father this angry as back then!”  
His grin stretched from ear to ear now as he remembered how mad his father had been. How he had him grounded afterwards.  
But the blonde hadn’t cared.  
It had been one of the best days of his life. And he definitely didn’t regret it.

Jongin on the other hand seemed as if he had already pushed these memories aside. Sehun met his eyes but he only saw impassiveness paired with mild curiosity. Maybe he was bad at reading people, but the smile he had previously worn faded at that.  
Did Jongin not remember?  
Had he forgotten? Had he chosen to forget?

That last possibility was the worst. Sehun felt a pang in his chest as the thought overcame him and suddenly he felt like he wanted to scream and make the other remember.  
Force him to remember.  
Why was it that something that meant so much to him only meant so little to the other?

Sehun exhaled sharply.  
No, this couldn’t be it.  
But the blonde remembered something. Something round and tasty that he had packed into a small silken sack and placed into his robe’s pocket.  
“I brought you something.” he whispered, smiling again. Sehun was an optimistic person and he would continue to believe in the other.  
He unpacked the peach and placed it in front of Jongin, who was still sitting among his pillows.  
“It’s from Hanzhong, close to Chengdu. The best so to say.” he grinned proudly, “Please have it. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

Jongin’s dark brown eyes landed on the fruit. For a moment he just seemed to study it as if he had no idea what this was. Which was silly of course, because peaches were well-known fruits in all provinces.  
Just that the ones from the Chengdu area were the best.  
But that didn’t mean that people in other lands didn’t have and know peaches. They just didn’t know the difference between theirs and the real deal.  
Which was sad but nothing that could be changed. Exporting them over long distances wasn’t so easy. Sehun knew that very well from records and reports he had read back home.  
His old home.

“It’s good, I promise.” Sehun smiled and then rose to his full height, straightening his back.  
“I really hope that we can spend more time together. Maybe talk about past events.”  
The brunet finally looked up from studying the fruit and met his gaze. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Jongin seemed to study him, seizing him up without moving his eyes.  
It was more like…  
He was trying to look into Sehun’s head.  
Which wasn’t possible of course, but Sehun still felt as if he was bare and naked under the other’s stare.  
It wasn’t a nice feeling.  
Not at all.  
So he broke their eye contact by bowing, mumbling another apology about coming in unannounced, before he was on his way.

Sehun decided that there was a lot he needed to learn about his husband.  
And that he was apparently forgetful.

❀

(*) _I’m using the former time system that was used in countries like China and Japan back in the days. The hours are based on the Chinese zodiacs and one hour (our time) lasted two hours (former time). The hour of the rat lasted from 11 pm to 1 am for example and the hour of the horse from 11 am to 1 pm. I hope this helps : )_

**A/N:  
So here we are ^^ I will try to continue this when I can! I have a few parts already written so please look forward to that!  
Tell me your thoughts! I am curious ** ****


	4. Four

 

The door fell shut.  
Taemin walked forward, lighting two oil lamps that would produce enough light for the bed chamber of the emperor.  
They were scented, and soon the light fragrance of jasmine flowers filled the air. The son of the Lee family turned on his heels, the rich colour of his expensive robes intensifying by the glow of the warm light.  
Jongin let out a deep breath through his nose, pulling some shutters close. The emperor didn’t appreciate the presence of servants in his personal chambers and so they stayed away.  
They only entered if specifically called.

“When was the last time you visited him?” Taemin’s voice didn’t show the slightest bit of annoyance or jealousy.  
He was calm and collected, the way only someone raised in a prestigious family could muster.  
Taemin hated it when he had to be this way.  
Or more like, when his upbringing – the years of studying and being scolded for every little mistake he made – seeped through in Jongin’s presence.  
He cleared his throat, pushing back one of his light brown strands.

“Who?” came Jongin’s voice a moment later, one of his lover’s arms already wrapped around his waist again.  
Taemin snickered. He had always been this way – at least with him. Looking for skinship and naturally tired at every occasion.  
That wasn’t even really surprising though, as Taemin was already bone tired from just being around the problems the emperor had to deal with. The other had to tackle them head-on. And they both knew that Jongin wasn’t made for this and yet, he had been placed on the throne of a war-hungry empire.

“Your husband.” Taemin said, escaping from the younger’s embrace with ease.  
The brunet grabbed one of the cups placed on a small wooden table, appraising the detailed craftsmanship for a moment, before pouring himself some of the wine. He liked that one. The dark, reddish-brown colour of the _huangjiu_ had always appealed to him and he preferred these brews over the clearer ones.

Jongin’s gaze hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest in defence.  
“Last week? I don’t know. You know that I don’t care about him.” At that, Taemin placed down the cup with a loud ‘thud’ sound and crossed the distance between them.

“But you should!” he argued, dark eyes narrowing.  
“I won’t!” the young emperor countered, and Taemin knew that the other was trying to supress a whine. And still, between the two of them was probably the only instance where Jongin could indeed whine and lose his composure.  
Taemin knew that he was the only one the younger could trust like that.  
“You know that I hate this… why did I even agree to this. Why did you, you of all people, suggest a marriage with him?”  
The brunet hated to see that dejected look on his lover’s face but he did nothing to comfort him right now.  
They both knew why.  
“Because you are the freaking emperor of Wei and you needed a strong ally. Especially with Wu’s flourishing economy. You wanted peace, remember? You didn’t want to go to war and risk the lives of your brothers. This was the only solution we had.”  
Taemin grumbled, before leaning in and burying his face at Jongin’s neck.

The other’s scent filled his nostrils and the personal concubine could calm his racing mind.  
“It’s not like I’m happy about this either. But you need to think about appearance.”  
“You know I am not good at that.” came Jongin’s reply as he pulled Taemin closer, trying to stir them towards the large bed.  
The elder resisted. He wouldn’t let this slide so easily, though the promise of silky sheets and Jongin’s warm body was indeed tempting. So instead, he brought his hands to his lover’s face, gently cupping his cheeks.  
To him, the emperor of Wei was an open book.  
He could read every insecurity there and every ounce of desire as well.  
“You could be, if you put your mind to it.” he encouraged the younger then, but the royal only let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I know. I am trying. I’m listening to the ministers talk every day. I look over taxes, and I practice myself in Confucianism. I’m trying my best. But… he…”  
He shook his head and Taemin nudged him to make him continue.  
“I’m too busy. He is probably glad that I am not forcing myself on him anyway.” the taller finished and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Besides… he has other admirers. I’m sure he doesn’t feel lonely at Luoyang.”

It seemed as if Jongin was utterly convinced of that. Taemin wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to say to that. The corner of his lip was twitching as he actually wanted to snicker. But he swallowed that urge and instead shoved the royal backwards, so that he landed on the mattress with a loud thud and groan.  
In the matter of a heartbeat, Taemin had straddled the younger, his sash coming loose.  
“You think he’s the same as you?”

The thick fabric of his dark green garments came off, exposing skin that the brunet knew the other wanted to touch. And because of that very reason, he evaded Jongin’s hands each time and pushed them down.  
Taemin was good at these kind of games.

“He is not” he said, eyes narrowed as he used his weight to pin the emperor down. Jongin looked up at him, surprise reflected in his eyes, but not even a pinch of fear.  
“He is not the emperor. He can’t indulge in every pretty girl or boy that walks past him. He is not expected to have someone on the side for his desires. Because he is not you.” Taemin’s eyes were fixed on the male beneath him and only his upbringing made him go on.  
His heart wanted him to be selfish and keep Jongin all to himself.  
Perhaps his heart wanted Sehun gone altogether.

“He is the high consort in a foreign land. His every step is watched and reflects directly on Shuhan’s reputation here. If he slips up, if he as much as implies that anything in Wei, or that _you_ are not sufficient… your court will call for war.”  
Which was exactly what Jongin wanted to prevent.  
He was no fool.  
It was obvious that Wei currently held the bigger war force. But every battle, every conflict meant deaths, meant loss of money and a declining economy for the time being.  
Other enemies could use this period to their advantage.  
And if somehow Wu would interfere and side with Shuhan? Then the tables would turn faster than they could blink.

Jongin held his gaze, even if only for a moment before he averted his eyes again. His lips were pressed in a thin line and Taemin knew that the other was finally seeing reason.  
Or at least, beginning to see it.  
“Besides” the brunet started and finally pushed the garment of his body before pressing closer to the royal who draped an ornamented blanket over them “I don’t think Sehun is the type for such things. He knows what’s at stake. Unlike you.”  
He pressed a lingering kiss to the younger’s lips, making sure Jongin knew that despite all this, Taemin was here. Taemin desired him, wanted him and was secretly glad…  
To be Jongin’s number one.

That the emperor favoured him over his own husband.

This time, he didn’t shove the younger’s hands off when he brought them to his skin. There was a different look now on the black-haired male’s face and the elder hoped that they could finally focus on more pleasant things.  
“I’ll see to it.” Jongin promised and sealed their lips with burning passion.

  
�❀�

The blonde wasn’t sure if he could really believe his eyes.  
It was late already, the sun had long set and Sehun had had Joonmyeon kindle various candles and oil lamps in his chambers to provide enough light for him. Sehun always read until late in the night.  
It wasn’t always something related to his duty.  
Sometimes he enjoyed reading the works of great philosophers, like his favourite Kong Qiu.  
Today however, after he had finished writing to his father, Joonmyeon had come back to his main chamber, announcing that he had a visitor.  
For a moment, Sehun had been sure that it was Zitao.  
Or maybe even Yifan.

But he had been wrong.  
For there was Kim Jongin in the flesh standing in front of him, a small flower bouquet in his hands.  
“I apologise, if I sounded weird to you today. I was… really tired.”

What was happening?  
Sehun gaped at the elder, not able to wrap his head around the situation. He was really here? And he was apologising?  
“It’s fine. You seemed busy. And I just entered, disturbing you-“  
His wrist was grabbed in a firm grip. Jongin looked at him with a serious gaze though his eyes were warm. Caring.  
“You don’t disturb me.” He said, spelling out each word slowly and precisely.  
“Okay? Times are being difficult at the moment, but please don’t think I have forgotten about you.”

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat.  
But this was exactly what he was thinking. It was as if Jongin had read his mind.  
“I…”  
For the first time in a long while, the young blonde found himself at a loss for words.  
Instead, he stepped aside and let Jongin come in.  
Joonmyeon joined them a moment later, bringing a vase for the pretty peonies Jongin had brought.  
“Where did you get those?” Sehun asked instead, trying not to dwell on the emperor’s words. They made his heart thumb in weird paces and he was pretty sure that that was not healthy.  
Couldn’t be healthy.

“Secret.” Jongin answered with a wink that caused the blonde to bite his bottom lip. What was this now? Jongin… behaved like he remembered him.  
Cheeky. Kind.  
Funny.

“Fine, fine.” Sehun said and waved dismissively. If the other could be like that, there was no harm in dropping some formalities as well, right? They hadn’t used them back in Chengdu either.  
“Then take it to your grave. But thanks. They are really pretty.”  
Jongin smiled and sat down on the cushion that was offered to him.  
“They fit you. Both of you are beautiful.”

He nearly choked.  
What was this now? He felt his heart skip a beat, his chest constricting. It was like Jongin finally remembered how they used to be back then. His stay had only lasted for a short time, but they had been involved in many adventures. (The kind for which his father scolded him later.)  
Teasing each other without a second thought. They had been on the same level back then. Friends. And maybe Sehun had enjoyed the ease with which Jongin flirted.  
Not that he thought he was serious.

“Stop saying that.”  
Sehun grumbled but he knew that Jongin was chuckling at his embarrassment. The other definitely wasn’t serious.  
He had Taemin.  
And under normal circumstances he didn’t leave him out of sight. The pretty, brown haired male was always attached to him.  
What was different now? Had his ministers talked to him?

Sehun didn’t know.  
But for now he decided that he didn’t care. Maybe, Jongin just really had a change of heart.  
Perhaps the peach had reminded him of how things used to be.

“It’s true.” Jongin said and let his eyes wander, seemingly evaluating his chambers and if they fit his taste.  
But then he turned his attention back to the blonde, his eyes focusing on him alone  
“Is everything to your liking? The rooms, the servants? We can have other arrangements if you want.”  
“No.” the blonde shook his head “I like it. It’s great. I can’t complain, these rooms are far bigger than the ones back in Chengdu, if you remember.”  
The brunet nodded, crossing his legs.  
“Your room was kind of big, but that was probably because you made your oldest brother trade with you, right? I know you.”

Did he?

“You’re right.” Sehun had to admit and found himself smiling back.  
Had Jongin had a change of heart? Perhaps following his father’s footsteps as the emperor of Wei took a bigger toll on him than Sehun had understood to this point.  
For him things usually came easy.  
And he had thought that Jongin would come back to him the same way.  
Effortlessly.

For now he was definitely happy. He remembered this teasing grin, the way his eyes formed crescents.  
Sehun realised that he had memorised an awful lot about the other back then, who was still a prince at that time.  
They were the same. The sons of the rulers, expected to set a good example that others could follow. Though Jongin definitely had it worse than him.  
He was only the third son, not expected to lead. Not expected to govern and rule.

Jongin on the other hand… his way had already been pathed for him. He would follow his father’s footsteps.  
As he had – the brunet had taken over the empire, leading it to further prosperity.

Sehun closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a little overwhelmed with everything. How was he supposed to act now? Was Jongin really back to the self that the blonde had known in Chengdu? Could it really be?  
“What made you come here?” he said then, his eyes finding Jongin’s.  
He wanted to know.  
He needed to know.

“You kind of acted like we didn’t know each other. You acted like _it_ hasn’t happened.”  
But it had.  
And Sehun didn’t regret it.  
Things like that could happen, right? They weren’t planned – and Sehun had willingly given in to Jongin’s pushy nature.  
“I know.” The brunet averted his eyes, looking sincerely sorry. That, or he was becoming a good actor.  
“I apologise. The ministers… They have eyes and ears everywhere. Please bear with it? They need to see a strong leader. Someone they can trust. Someone they think can win a war-“

“A war?” Sehun burst out with incredulity written all across his face, his hands fisting his robes in anxiety as he leaned forward.  
“Not with Shuhan! Tell me this isn’t happening!”  
It couldn’t be! Dread rose in him and it felt like someone had plunged a knife between his ribs. It was hard to breathe and a cold shiver ran down his spine as he tried to shake of the feeling of utter panic.  
Not Shuhan.  
Their marriage had been a promise of peace!  
“Relax.” Jongin said, but Sehun’s breathing only returned to normal when the brunet grabbed his hand, stroking over it tenderly.  
“Not Shuhan. What are you thinking? There is peace between our families, is there not? Or is Shuhan secretly planning to invade us?” he grinned now, openly, broadly and the blonde felt relief wash over him like a wave that hit the rocky shore.  
Instead, he grinned back.  
“Perhaps.” He teased.  
“If you play nice, I might consider telling you.”

Jongin snickered at that, sending him a wink to tease him further.

He had missed this.  
How was that even possible? They had spent a sole week together, Sehun showing Jongin around, sharing late night talks.  
And then, as suddenly as the brunet had entered his life he had been gone again. Sehun had been bored and upset for the first couple of days, but life had continued.  
And though he had missed him and always thought back to those memories with a smile, it wasn’t like his heart had been ripped in two.  
It wasn’t like he had been foolishly in love after that.

And yet…  
There was _something_.

To deny that would only proof him a fool.

“Fine, fine. Point taken.” The brunet said and stretched slightly. He didn’t seem worried about this whole war business.  
“It’s Wu. As always.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Things are pretty dire and one of the sides could snap at any moment. Our council is on edge and so… as I have said, please bear with it a little longer.”

Sehun bit his lower lip. He felt bad.  
He felt selfish.

“Do you think it will escalate? Will there really be war?”  
War was never good. Funds flowed to the army then, feeding the soldiers and buying new equipment. The people staying home had to endure it and work even harder.  
There would be no reforms with a war going on. Just waiting. Hoping.  
And losing – though there was no war without sacrifice. There could be no _win_ without sacrifice.

“I hope that it won’t come to it. That after a few skirmishes they will forget about their differences again. At least for a while.”  
Sehun hummed.  
Yeah… that was what happened most of the time. Actually, being at war, planning sieges and everything, cost an unimaginable amount of money, time and soldiers.  
“But don’t worry. My brothers are good generals. They won’t let anything happen to Wei.” he grinned proudly now.  
It seemed like he had a better relationship to his brothers as Yifan had indicated. Well, maybe he didn’t want to say too much.  
Wanted Sehun to stay objective and neutral.

“I guess so.”  
But the way Jongin smiled… there was no way to object to the elder. It was strange. Sehun was used to people agreeing with him because they saw him as the youngest prince. And well, because the blonde knew how to use his charms.  
But with this guy, it was different.  
Otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to _that_ back then either.  
Maybe that was one of the things that had pulled him in about the other? It seemed possible. And once again his thoughts had drifted off.  
Somehow, Sehun was annoyed with himself.

“Don’t worry.”  
The brunet added as an afterthought, taking Sehun’s hand again, squeezing it once for reassurance.

The blonde nodded.  
He had to trust the elder in this, and so he would. Not that he had another choice on this matter, but Jongin’s way with words made it easier.

“You’re still a smooth talker.” He commented and Jongin only snickered.  
“You still best me at that.”

Sehun smirked.  
“I know.”

�❀�

 

A/N:  
Suspense! What is happening? What is Jongin’s plan? I know that this all seems confusing but it will make sense in the end, promise.  
Perhaps some of you already have an idea about what is going on.  
I am happy to hear about it in the comments ;)  
Thank you for reading!  
See you soon!  
xoxo Voltage


End file.
